


Sweet Stuff

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: A series of one shot fics for Hunk Ship Week.Day 2 (Jul. 09) - Magic / Supernatural- Keith/HunkDay 3 (Jul. 10) - Fear / Courage- Lance/HunkDay 4 (Jul. 11) - Gentle / Rough -Pidge/HunkDay 7 (Jul. 14) - Sugar / Spice -  Pidge/Hunk





	1. Chapter 1 - Heith

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a series of one shots with a different Hunk ship for each chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

"Your good luck charm is a person of crimson red."

Hunk blinked dumbly as he tried to ignore how his legs were falling asleep on the large cushion he was sitting on. "Huh?"

"I said," the fortuneteller repeated as her third eye in her forehead shut, "your good luck charm is a person of crimson red."

Hunk opened and shut his mouth. He didn't want to offend the lady. It was nice of the Termerians to host this party for them, but how was he supposed to interrupt this?  
He had seen the old alien lady walk around and given random fortunes to the other paladins, telling each of them what their good luck charm would be. He had heard her tell  
Shiro to always wear something silver and Lance it was something about a fruity scent? Hunk had been too preoccupied by the dessert tray that was being passed around to pay attention.

He only bothered to raise his head when the fortuneteller seized him by the cheeks and made her declaration. Slowly, he gently got the woman to let go and took a deep breath.

"I..have no idea what that means," he said as he rubbed his neck. "Are..you saying my lucky charm is someone injured? Like covered in blood?" He cringed. "Oh, wait, it's  
not a vampire is it? I hate vampires." 

He couldn't never stand horror movies, despite all the times Lance tried to force him to watch them.

The fortuneteller laughed. "No, no, don't be silly," she chided. "It's nothing that gruesome."

Hunk gave a sigh of relief and then frowned. "Then..what is it?"

The fortuneteller chuckled as she waved a finger. "You'll figure it out."

Hunk raised a skeptical eyebrow as she made her way towards Keith and Pidge. 

He decided not to ponder on it much until the next morning when Coran was giving him a hand making breakfast.

"I mean, that's weird, right?" Hunk asked as he reached for a pot from the top shelf.

Coran paused in his stirring to tug as his mustache. "Well, and I could be wrong about this, but I believe she was trying to tell you who your future lover will be."

Hunk frowned. "Uh..no, she said it was my good luck charm."

"Yes, but there are Termerian stories about their destined good luck charm also being their future mate," Coran said a she waved the spoon and caused some batter to spill on the counter.

"So, she may have seen a vision of who you will be romantically involved with."

Hunk snorted. "Yeah, no, now I'm even less skeptical."

Magical sentient lions? Sure. Fortune telling that predicted who he would marry? Uh, yeah no. He'd never believed in that kind of junk, not even as a kid for fun.

"Oh, I understand the cynicism," Coran said as he wiped up the spilt batter, "but it can be surprising accurate. Why, that's how my grandmother married my grandfather. She got told  
a fortune saying a man with a rather large and magnificent mustache would bring her luck." He tug at his own to demonstrate. 

"No offense," Hunk said as he crossed his arms, "but mustaches aren't that rare. I'm willing to bet that fortune teller just made an estimated guess on what kind of traits your grandmother liked and just made a guess. It's just basic math."

"Are you talking about recipes again?" Keith asked as he entered.

"I wish," Hunk said as he tossed up a hand. "I got a weird fortune last night from that alien fortune teller."

Keith blinked and frowned. "Oh, you too, huh?" He pointed to himself and moved towards him. "Me too. She told me my good luck charm would be a person wearing gold."

Hunk snickered. "Oh man, that's even worse than mine."

"I know," Keith said as he tossed his hands up. "I mean how does that make any sense?"

"Maybe they wear a lot of bling?" Hunk said.

Coran coughed. "Or perhaps the two of you are overthinking it?"

Hunk frowned as Keith crossed his arms in confusion. "What do you mean?" Hunk asked.

Coran smirked. "Well, Keith is the RED paladin and you are the YELLOW paladin," he pointed to the both of them. "So..perhaps you are each other's good luck charm?"

Both Hunk and Keith went quiet until Keith raised his hands. "Um...what?"

"Termerians fortune telling is often quite literal," Coran continued, "so it's possible she is referring to the colours-"

"No, no, no," Hunk said as he waved his hands. "Coran, you're overthinking this. It's not-"

Suddenly, without meaning to, his hand crashed against the cupboard. One of the pots above fell out and made a beeline for Hunk's head. Hunk covered his head and braced for the impact, but Keith dove in and caught the bought an inch above his head. However, before Hunk could say thanks Keith lost his balance and began to fall backwards until Hunk grabbed him by his arms and steadied him.

"That was close," Hunk said with a sigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Keith said as he set the pot down. "What about you?"

"Same," Hunk said with a thumbs up. "Good catch. Boy I was lucky that you were..."

He trailed off. In perfect unison, he and Keith gradually turned their heads to Coran who smirked at them like a cat given it's cream.

"That...was just a coincidence," Keith said.

"Y-yeah," Hunk said as he placed his hands on his hip, "what he said."

"I didn't say a word," Coran said as he returned to his batter.

"You're not saying it, but you're thinking it," Hunk muttered, but then glanced to Keith and gave a small blush. Oh well, if Keith was his 'lucky charm' perhaps that was luck in itself.


	2. Chapter 2- Hance

When Hunk went to Lance’s bedroom he barely had the time to knock before he heard the scream. Hunk instantly opened the door and was greeted by Lance dashing out and ducking behind him for cover.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Hunk asked as Lance gripped his arms tightly.

Lance pointed a finger over Hunk’s shoulder. “There’s a spider in my room!”

Hunk blinked. “Huh? A spider?”

“Yeah, you know eight legs, makes webs, has those creepy eyes-”

“I know what a spider is,” Hunk cut in gently, “but how is there one in your room? We’re miles from Earth.”

“I don’t know,” Lance snapped as he shook his head. “Maybe it hitched a ride on the Blue Lion, or maybe it’s a space spider! All I know is that I was taking a nap when I wake up to see it dangling above my bed.”

“You sure you weren’t just dreaming?” Hunk asked. “Remember the giant lizard incident?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Dude, I was ten and this is nothing like that!”

Hunk was tempted to argue, but decided it was better to take Lance seriously for this. Lance stuck behind him as Hunk opened the door. He braced himself to quickly shut if need be, but there was no large spider or any insect of any kind in sight.

“Uh…,” Hunk said gently as he looked around and Lance still clung to his back. “Where did you see this thing?”

Lance gave a frustrated growled. “Hunk, it’s right there!”

“Right where?” Hunk said with a shrug.

“THERE!” Lance pointed ahead to above his bed.

Hunk’s eyes narrowed and he slowly moved closer as Lance remained at the doorway. Then, Hunk stopped. Hanging in the air on a thin line of webbing hung a tiny spider that Hunk was certain he could squish just by looking at it funny.

He tossed his thumb at it as he looked back to Lance. “This is the giant spider?”

“Yes, look at it!” Lance exclaimed. “It’s bigger than my thumb!”

Hunk rubbed his eyes. “Lance, the mice’s whiskers are bigger than this thing.”

Lance glared as he snarled. “Yeah, well...how do we know a bite from that thing wouldn’t turn my skin green or something?”

Hunk opened and shut his mouth. He had a point. They had seen a lot of weird stuff since they went into space. Hunk glanced around until he spotted a drinking glass and one of the books Lance picked up from the last market they visited.

“Okay, little fella,” Hunk said as he gently held up the cup and book. “Let’s get you to a better spot alright?” He carefully trapped the tiny spider in the glass and then used the book to hold it in.

“There,” Hunk said with a smirk as he looked back towards Lance, “you’re safe now.”

“My hero,” Lance said with a deep sigh as he shivered. “Man, I hate spiders.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hunk said gently as he walked out of the room. “I’m going to show this to Coran to make certain this isn’t something we should be worried about.”

“Good idea,” Lance said and blushed. “Also…”

“I won’t tell anyone how much you freaked out,” Hunk added. 

He never thought spiders were the big of a deal, but Lance was terrified of them. Hunk doubted the others would think much of it, but Lance was always embarrassed by it.

“Thanks, man,” Lance said as he hugged Hunk from behind. “Really appreciate it.”

“I always got your back,” Hunk said with a wink which only caused Lance to give another hug.


	3. Chapter 3- Hidge

Pidge saw the scene before her, sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. “Hunk, what are you doing?”

From his work table, Hunk glanced up from the computer he’d been typing on and blew his nose into a tissue. “I’m working on the upgrades to the Yellow lion,” he stated dryly and coughed. “It just hit me if we strengthen the core-”

“No, not that,” Pidge said as she stomped over with her hands on her hips. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Hunk’s fingers froze on the keyboard as he narrowed his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You got a cold and Shiro gave you strict orders to get some rest,” Pidge said firmly.

“I am resting,” Hunk insisted, his voice now sounding a bit more hoarse. “I’m just...not doing it in my room, and since I’ve been banned from the kitchen, I figured I could do this.”

“This is still working,” Pidge said as she leaned against the table. “You should get your butt back in bed.”

Hunk scowled as he turned to her. “Pidge, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I’m-”

A cough cut him off and it was quickly followed by a series of sneezes that didn’t stop for a full minute. Pidge raised an eyebrow as Hunk sheepishly lifted his head.

“Um..lots of dust in here,” he said as he wiped his nose. “Allergies, you know?”

Pidge’s eyes twitched. “If you don’t get yourself back in your room I will drag you there.”

Hunk leaned back in his chair. “You really think you can lift me with your tiny arms?”

“You want to see me try?” Pidge held up a fist. “Or, if you rather, I’ll just go get the sentry robot we’ve been trying to reprogram and have it do the heavy lifting for me-”

“Okay, okay,” Hunk said as he stood up. “I’ll go.”

Pidge smirked as she took Hunk’s arm and lead him back into his room. Once there, she fluffed his pillow and helped tucked him into bed.

Hunk sighed as he pulled the blankets up to his chin. “This is so boring.”

“What about those movies I set up on the laptop for you to watch?” Pidge asked as she sat next to him.

“Watched them,” Hunk said as he leaned against his hand. “I can only keep staring at the screen for so long.”

Pidge frowned and then snapped her fingers. “Okay, then how about I set up the video game system in here.”

Hunk shook his head. “Thanks, but we both know it’s a mega pain to try to move that thing.”

“Fair enough,” Pidge said as she leaned against him. “How about I find one of Coran’s board games. He seemed to have other games besides Mana and Monsters we could poke at.”

Hunk looked over at her with a quizzed expression. “We?”

“Well, yeah,” Pidge said with a smile. “Not much fun playing by yourself, right?”

“Yeah, but,” Hunk rubbed his neck, “you don’t have to stay with me though. I know you got stuff to work on.”

“Nothing that I can’t work on tomorrow,” Pidge said as she reached for her hand and gave a squeeze. “Besides, clearly someone has to watch you to make certain you stay in bed.”

Hunk scoffed as he flopped against his pillow. “So, you’re going to guard me, huh?”

“Yup,” Pidge said as she went out. “Be back in a tic and I’ll see if Lance wants to play too.”

“Thanks, Pidge,” Hunk replied.

“Hey, you would do the same for me.” 

“In a heartbeat,” Hunk said with a smile before Pidge left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hidge

After spending five years living with Hunk, Pidge couldn’t deny she found it a comfort to hear him cooking in the kitchen as she awoke. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Pidge gave a yawn as she suddenly recalled she never did make it to bed last night.

_Hunk must have carried me after I crashed in the lab again,_ Pidge thought.

She tossed off the covers, grabbed a housecoat and made her way down into the kitchen. As expected, Hunk was already placing fresh cooked bacon onto a plate and waved at Pidge.

“Morning,” he greeted.

“Morning,” Pidge said sleepily as she kissed Hunk on the cheek. “Need coffee.”

“To your left,” Hunk said as he pointed to the fresh brewed coffee pot.

Pigde yawned as she poured a cup and then grinned in bliss as she sipped it. “Mmmm...good stuff.”

Hunk stuck his tongue out. “I will never understand how you can drink it without at least milk.”

“It ruins the flavor if you add to it,” Pidge said, “but let me finish the cup before we get into that debate again.”

Hunk rolled his eyes as he gave a teasing smile as he turned back to the stove. “I almost got the omelettes cooked. Just give me a second.”

Pidge gave a low whistle. “Oh, omelettes? What’s the occasion?”

Hunk glanced back as his eyes narrowed. “Pidge..you do remember-”

“That today is our wedding anniversary,” Pidge finished. “Relax, I’m just teasing.”

Shiro had insisted they take the day off weeks ago. They weren’t going to do much besides just relaxing, playing some video games and having dinner, but Shiro at least wanted them to not worry about about Paladin or Galaxy Garrison duties which Shiro happily agreed to.

“I’ll call you if it’s an emergency,” Shiro had said, “but otherwise, you don’t have to worry about any surprises.”

It was honestly the best gift Shiro could give them.

Hunk gave a smile as he returned to his cooking. “Lance called to say congrats for a year five of marriage without killing each other.”

Pidge snorted as she leaned against her hand. “Is it that surprising?”

“Well, you still give me murderous looks when I tease you about double modeling,” Hunk said and smirked when Pidge’s eye twitched. “Although, he thinks we get along so well because we’re sugar and spice.”

“Huh,” Pidge said softly and nodded “Yeah, that makes sense.” She pointed to herself. “You’re sugar and I’m spice.”

Hunk paused and slowly turned around with the spatula in his hand. “What?”

“You’re the sweet one, and I’m the snarky one,” Pidge said with a shrug. “So, therefore we compliment each other well.”

“Uh, I agree with that,” Hunk said as he took the frying pan off the stove, “except I’m spice and you’re sugar.”

Pidge tilted her head. “How do you figure that?”

“I’m mega snarky, and meanwhile people are always saying how nice you are. The space mice adore you.”

Pidge held up her hands. “Because they are cute animals and they’re just naturally attracted to me. I’m only nice to people that don’t tick me off and rather spend time on my laptop. You’re the one that Allura always brings to diplomatic meetings when things get tense.”

“Because of my cooking skills,” Hunk replied. “My pizza rolls saved the collision and she knows it.” He waved his spatula around. “That was nothing to do with me being a ‘sweet’ person.” 

Pidge scoffed. “And I am?”

“You’re one of the best huggers I know!”

“No, you are!”

“No, you!”

They both stared at each other intensely both of them refusing to back down. 

“Cleary there is only one way to settle this,” Pidge declared.

“Agreed,” Hunk said as he picked up the frying pan and put it on the plates. “Which video game?”

“Road Masters 2, on hard mode,” Pidge said as she took her plate. 

“You’re on,” Hunk said as he took a seat and kissed her forehead. “Sweetie.”

Pidge lightly punched his elbow before digging into her breakfast. Maybe they didn’t have a normal marriage, but it was how they worked and she liked it that way.


End file.
